ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
IronYoshi1212's Christmas Crapalooza 2010
IronYoshi1212's Christmas Crapalooza 2010 is a 2 part video and the last video IronYoshi1212 made for 2010. It was originally going to be on Youtube, but after loosing access to his account, he uploaded it to MetaCafe on January 31, 2011. Plot synopsis Mario and his friends are excited for Christmas, which is coming real soon. Mario wants to get Godzilla Unleashed, while Power Ranger Guy wants to mail his letters to Santa Claus. A side plot involves the Autobots and Decepticons as they try to find some Christmas music. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Shockwave *Ramjet Trivia *The songs played in the special are Ronald McDonald Insanity, the Rick Roll, Barney's "I Love You" song, and Electronic Santa Claus. *A sequel came in 2015. Videos Part 1 Transcript (The video opens with Pikachu reading a comic book and Mario with some Wii games) Mario: Okay, which games should we play? Yoshi: I dunno, Mario. What do we got? Mario: We got Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Drawn To Life 2, and Mario Kart Wii. I think we'll have to use a GameCu- GameCube controller. Yoshi: Why? Mario: Because it's really hard to use the Wii Remote. (Mario then pulls out the Wii Wheel accessory) It makes the turning difficult a little bit. Yoshi: Ya got that one right. I think we should play Drawn to Life 2. Mario: How can we? It's extremely difficult to draw with the Wii Remote. Yoshi: Ahhh, should we play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Mario: Oh Hell yeah! I just hope we get more games- Wii games. So far, we only got 3. Yoshi: Well I guess Santa Claus would bring us some. Mario: Santa's coming to town! Wait, let's see. (Mario then heads to the wall calendar) Hm. Lalalalala here we go ho whoa (Mario stares at a drawing on the wall) Wow! That'sa odd. Laser Tag! (He then reaches the calendar) Whoa, that is sexy. (He then sees that the date is December 24 and gasps) It's December 24! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi: What? Mario: Today is Christmas Eve! Santa Claus is coming tonight! Woohoo! Pikachu: Wh-what? You say Santa's coming tonight? Yoshi (clears throat): Oh, what's wrong with your voice? oh, uhgh, my voice is getting sore too. (Clears throat again) What is it, Pikachu? Pikachu: You said Santa's coming tonight? Mario: What are you reading? Pikachu: Uh, a comic book. About... Kirby. (camera zooms in on a homemade comic) Mario: It could use some color in it. Hey look it's Mothra and Godzilla. Ah, what's Olimar doing in there?! Heh heh, he got run over by Optimus Prime. Aaand he got stomped on by Godzilla. Hey look it's me and you! Yoshi: Am I in that comic? Mario: Unfortunately, no. Yoshi: Well turn thauh- turn the page! (the page soon turns. More images of the comic are shown.) Crap I'm still not in the comic! Turn the page! (The page turns once again) Hey, what happened? Mario: Hm. Looks like Irumm- IronYoshi1212's still working on it. Probably have it done by tomorrow. (the comic soon closes) 'Sigh' I hope everyone's getting into the Christmas spirit. You know I am. It's one of my favorite holidays. Yoshi: Mine too! Pikachu: Mine two- mine three! That didn't make any sense. Mario: Well who cares? I bet- I wonder what Power Ranger Guy is getting into the Christmas spirit. (Scene changes to Power Ranger Guy's base, which is extremely dark.) Power Ranger Guy: (snores heavily) Haaaaaah.... (camera soon pans on Elite and Devastator) Elite: It's almost the afternoon. We gotta wake him up. Devastator: Rawr! (A small Robo-Raptor makes an appearance. He squeals to get Power Ranger Guy's attention.) Power Ranger Guy: Huh? I can use it, little guy. (The mini Robo-Raptor sniffs him and then picks up some Nintendo 64 game boxes, which he promptly throws on top of Power Ranger Guy.) Power Ranger Guy: OW! What the- ow! Where'd those Nintendo 64 games come from? Elite: Ya know, Christmas is coming soon. It's practically tomorrow. (An awkward noise is soon played) Power Ranger Guy: Tomorrow? You got to be kidding me! I need to send my list to Santa Claus! I'll do it by the mail. Elite: Or you could just send him something. Power Ranger Guy: That's a really dumb.... answer. Oh well, better give Mario one of these games. (He then heads to a massive pile of video games.) 'Tis the season to be jolly. Falalalalalalala. (He then starts to stack some games to Mario) Okay, I'll give him this. This. This. Hm, I think this. Practically this. Okay. (Power Ranger Guy then picks up the games, and throws one out) What's that? (He then heads for the edge) Merry Christmas, Mario! (He then throws the games down to Mario's hangout.'') '''Mario: Ahhhhh! What the?!- Where'd those games come from?! Power Ranger Guy: Eh heh heh, it's my little secret. Say, I wonder is anyone else is celebrating Christmas in around this time. (Scene changes to Optimus Prime and Bumblebee fighting Shockwave and Ramjet. The fight scene itself is rather clustered.) Optimus Prime: Hold it hold it hold up a second! Why are we all fighting? Shockwave: Uh, because we are mortal enemies. Optimus Prime: No. Bumblebee: Huh? Optimus Prime: Um, sometimes the humans don't do this. Ramjet: (getting up) What do ya mean? We shouldn't listen to those pathetic insects. Optimus Prime: Still, we should stop fighting for a while. It's really not right for us to be fighting around this time of year. Bumblebee: Why should we? Optimus Prime: Well, the humans celebrate this holiday. Bumblebee: Well we don't have any holidays, do we? Well, do we Prime? Optimus Prime: Well, not really. But, the humans celebrate this holiday called Christmas. Shockwave: I've heard of that holiday. I really hate it. Optimus Prime: Yeah, well, I think we should stop fighting for a while and, uh, celebrate it. Shockwave: What do you mean? We can't stop fighting right now! Optimus Prime: Well I think we should. Bum- I'll go find what the humans do around this tome of holiday. Bumblebee, you put on some Christmas music. Bumblebee: Gotha, Prime! (Optimus soon leaves) Bumblebee: Okay, time to scan for some sound. (Scene changes) Ramjet: Well are you getting the signal? Bumblebee: Hold on, I need to scan first. (Bee starts to scan for a song) Hold on. I'm picking up something! And, okay I think I found it, here's some Christmas music! (The song plays, but instead of Christmas music, it's Ronald McDonald Insanity, or the McRoll.) Shockwave: That's Christmas music? Bumblebee: Wait, that can't be right! Must be picking up the wrong signal. Ramjet: Heh, holiday music's funny. Bumblebee: Well let's dance! (Bee starts to dance to Ronald McDonald Insanity.) It's very catchy! (continues dancing.) '''Shockwave': Okay, this is driving me crazy. Ramjet: I know. Somebody please turn that off. Bumblebee: Aw, man! No! (he attempts to turn it off, but is unable to) Ramjet: Scan another. This song's annoying me! Bumblebee: Alright, I will. Right after this jingle. (After the Ran Ran Ruu verse, Bee turns the song off) Alright, I'll scan another. It's gonna take me a while. (Scene change. We are back at Mario's hangout, where Mario wakes up) Mario: Oh, where'd all these games come from? Pikachu: Beats me. Ahh, my comic! (Pikachu heads for his comic) It needs to be protected. Mario: Let's see. Wow, we got Super Mario Sunshine! A Mario DVD! Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door, uh, Rampage, and... Sonic Mega Collection, and Godzilla! Woohoo! Too bad it's not Godzilla Unleashed, I really want that game. Well, hopefully Santa will bring it tonight. Speaking of..... hope we get some Christmas music. (Scene change back to Bumblebee, Shockwave, and Ramjet.) Ramjet: Okay, pick up another signal! Shockwave: Yeah, I'm getting kinda bored here. Bumblebee: Okay. (scanning begins) Okay, I think I got one. Okay, here it comes! (Once again, there is no Christmas music. Instead it's Rick Ashley's "Never Gonna Give You Up", better known as the Rick Roll.) Ramjet: Uhgh! Wrong one again! Shockwave: Seriously, where do you keep picking up these stations from? Bumblebee: I don't know. It's really catchy! (Bee then starts to dance to the song) Ramjet: (clearly annoyed) Uhhgh! This is getting kinda irritating isn't it? Shockwave: Yeah. Scan another station! Bumblebee: I can't! This is just so...... jolly! This is probably Christmas music, isn't it? Ramjet: Who knows?! Narrator: Will Bumblebee be able to scan the right song? Will Mario get Godzilla Unleashed? And will Power Ranger Guy g- mail his letters? Tune in for Part 2 of this Christmas Crapalooza! (Bumblebee continues to dance to the song, and begins to sing it off key as the video ends) Part 2 Transcript (The video opens at Power Ranger Guy's base, once again extremely dark) Power Ranger Guy: Alright, guys. I'm gonna mail my letters to Santa Claus. Elite: How can you? He's all- he's in the North Pole, which would take you an entire year to get there. Power Ranger Guy: Aw man! I better send my letters.... to the mailbox! Elite: Good luck with that. Devastator: Rawr hawr hawr hawr! Railrox! Dipsy: Yeah, good luck with that, I've been it- in this series for a long time! Which is completely unfair! But who cares? Furby, what do you think of it? Furby: (makes loud obnoxious noise) Ho ho ho! He he he! Power Ranger Guy: Still creepy. What about you Robo-Reptile? Robo-Reptile: (Growls with agreement) Power Ranger Guy: Uh, alright. I'll ge- go mail my letters to Santa. I'll se you guys in a bit! (Power Ranger Guy soon leaves, accompanied by a high pitched sound.) Narrator: Meanwhile..... (Scene changes back to Mario and his friends. The area is also extremely dark.) Mario: Alright guys, alright guys, get ready for bed! Pikachu: Bed already?! But it's only 1:00! It's not even dark outside yet! (camera soon gets a shot of the window) See? Mario: Well, if you want Santa to come real early, you better get ready for bed! Pikachu: Awwww. But I drank an entire- but I drank an entire load of coffee! I can't sleep! Mario: Well your screwed then. Pikachu: Huhhh, I really don't wanna go to bed this early, do you Yoshi? Yoshi: No, no I don't, Pikachu. But if we want Santa to come early.... I hope he brings me some fruitcake! Pikachu: You like fruitcake?! Yoshi: Yeah, it has fruit in it! Pikachu: You sicko! (slowly starts to back away, then heads towards the gifts Mario received from Power Ranger Guy) Well might as well...guard, uh, your presents Mario. (camera turns on Yoshi) If you guys wanna sleep on, then I guess you can. Mario: Alright, good night Pikachu! Yoshi: Yeah (yawns) G'night Pikachu. (Yawns again) I'm so tired. Pikachu: Good night, guys! (sighs) Mario: (begins snoring) Pikachu: Uh..... this is just not my day today. (Scene changes. Bumblebee, Ramjet, and Shockwave continue to find a Christmas song) Ramjet: Okay. Scan... yet another song. Bumblebee: Alright, I think I got one. (begins scanning) Okay, it's coming on. It's coming on. (Again, it's not a Christmas song. It's the "I Love You" song sung by everyone's favorite purple people eater, Barney the Dinosaur) Shockwave: AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHHH!!! I hate this song! Help me! I hate Barney! (Shockwave then falls off the edge in fear) Ramjet: Barney?! You mean that evil purple dinosaur?! Bumblebee: Unfortunately yes. Ramjet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! (begins weeping) Please stop it! Bumblebee: I can't. Need to... change the channel. Ramjet: Stop it, now! Arrrrrgh! (Bumblebee soon turns the song off) Bumblebee: Okay's it's off now. Ramjet: Thank... heavens! (Begins weeping again) Please! No! I really hate Barney! And Elmo! Really hate those 2! Bumblebee: Okay, I won't scan another... either. Ramjet: Good. Shockwave, it's over. Shockwave: Really? (gets back up, but is not shown on camera) DON'T. DO THAT. AGAIN! (camera finally points at him with Bumblebee) You hear me Autobot?! Bumblebee: Yeah. Shockwave: Okay. We'll be prepared. For another horrorific song. Unfortunately. (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is outside) Power Ranger Guy: Brrrr! It is cold out here! Well, time to mail my letters. (He then heads towards the mailbox) I gotta make a mad dash for the mailbox! (he then starts to run) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGH! (Finally, he arrives) Okay, time to put my letters in! (opens mailbox and puts his letters in) Hup! Haaahgh! (closes mailbox) There we go. Boy, our mailbox is dented. (He then starts running again) Oh well. Haaaaaaaaaaarrrgh whoa (he is then thrown into the air) AIIIGH! Ow ow ow ow! That was a rough landing! Oh well, time to go head back to the base! (opens the door) And in we go! (Scene change. We are back at Mario's hangout, which is not as dark. Pikachu is seen reading his comic book.) '''Pikachu': He heh, heh heh! Oh, Kirby just swallowed Olimar's dog! Heh. Heh heh, I know I'm suppose to be guarding Mario's presents, but this is just to hilarious! (camera soon gets a shot of the comic) See everyone? Olimar- Kirby swallowed Olimar's dog. And now Kirby eats Ol- Olimar gets eaten by Kirby to save his dog! (small chuckle) This comic is just so funny! (he tries to turn the page) Eh. Eh. Eh. Eaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm too fat to roll my- to turn the page cuz' my arms are too stubby! (more pictures of the comic are shown) Whoa. (a "whoa" sound is heard. Pikachu then sighs) Guarding the presents is getting kinda boring. Besides, no one would wanna steal one of these presents. No one. No one. (Sighs) Getting. very. sleepy. (Pikachu then lays on his back and makes a satisfied noise. Then he falls asleep) Ah yeah, Santa's coming tonight. (Scene change. Back to Power Ranger Guy's base. Once again, it is extremely dark.) Elite: So did you deliver your letters in time? Power Ranger Guy: Yup! I had to make a mad dash. With these N64 games. I- probably give these to Mario. But he already has them! Oh well. I think I should go to sleep. Elite: Why? It's like 1:00. Power Ranger Guy: So? Ye- Everyone knows that if Sant- if you want Santa to arrive early, you go to sleep late! You go to sleep early! Elite: Well alright then. Power Ranger Guy: (jumps) Wheeeee! (he then lands on his platform, where he goes to sleep and snores loudly.) Elite: The one thing I can't stand is his snoring. Devastator: (in agreement) Rawr Harwr. (Scene change. Back with Bee, Ramjet, and Shockwave.) '''Shockwave': Okay Bumblebee. You better find a good Christmas song. If not, your... DOOMED. Ramjet: Yeah-hah! You'll have to shake my hand! Shake it at your own risk! Bumblebee: Alright alright okay. I think I got the right song. Let me scan. (starts scanning) Okay, I th- I think I'm picking up a song! Shockwave: It better not be another annoying one! Bumblebee: Wait. (Finally, the song plays. And by sheer luck, it's a Christmas one! It's "Electronic Santa Claus", a song played in Target ads during the 2010 holiday season) Shockwave: Wait a second. Ramjet: Is this a Christmas song? Shockwave: (eager) Possibly. Bumblebee: (starts to move to the music) Well this is got a metal- sss- Electronic Santa Claus. He must be delivering the presents to the humans. This is good! (begins dancing) Ramjet: Wow! I think Christmas is pretty cool as a holiday for humans. Shockwave: Really! Bumblebee: (Sighs in relief) This is awesome! (Optimus soon walks in) Optimus Prime: I discover what humans do on Christmas! And it looks like you found the perfect song Bumblebee! Bumblebee: Oh yeah, Prime! (continues dancing) I'm grooving it! Woo-hoo! (more dancing) WOOO! (even more dancing) WOO! Oh yeah! (spins around, then falls and gets back up) Who's the bad- who's the bad boy? Who's a bad bot? Bumblebee is (spins around again) Woo-hoo! (Scene moves to Mario's hangout, with the song still playing. Santa Claus himself, or moreover, his voice, makes an appearance.) Santa Claus: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone! (A loud whistling noise is soon heard. The scene soon moves to Power Ranger Guy's base. A weird whoosh- type noise is heard.) Narrator: Next day. Power Ranger Guy: Uhhhh.... (gasps) PRESENTS!!! Woo-hoo I'm gonna open some (tears open presents) Whoa, a bazooka launcher! This is awesome! Devastator: Roohoo! Roooooooo! Elite: Wow! I got a Plasma Rifle! Dipsy: I got the Best of Teletubbies? Furby: Whee-hee! Robo-Reptile: Rah-hoo! (Scene move back down to Mario's hangout.) Mario: (gets up) Oooh... presents come Yoshi! Wake up! Yoshi: Really?! Rip it open! (Mario proceeds to open up his present) Mario: I got Godzilla Unleashed! Woo-hoo! Yoshi: I- I got something too! (opens present with "rip" repeated.) I did too! Woo-hoo! I got a fruitcake! Pikachu: What I get? (opens present) I got Pokémon Platinum! Wooo-hooo! Yeaah-haah! Hey let's gather everyone and have a dance party! (Final scene change. All the characters that appeared in the video congregate on the desktop, with "Electronic Santa Claus playing in the background once more) Narrator: Merry Christmas everyone from IronYoshi1212! Now let's DANCE! (camera soon shakes to simulate dancing) Have a Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year! See ya later! (video soon ends) External Links Part 1http://www.metacafe.com/watch/5881365/ironyoshi1212_s_christmas_crapalooza_2010_1_2/ Part 2http://www.metacafe.com/watch/5881791/ironyoshi1212_s_christmas_crapalooza_2010_2_2/ Category:Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:2010 Videos